1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an oven and, more particularly, an electric oven having a plurality of heat sources in an oven chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric ovens are used to cook foods with electricity. Such an electric oven includes an oven chamber for cooking food, and a heating source providing heat for cooking food is disposed in the oven chamber. Such heating sources may include a carbon heater or a sheath heater.
Generally, the heating source is located at an upper surface of the oven chamber. The upper surface is usually planar and the heating source takes the form of a sheath heater such that the sheath heater intrudes into a cooking space of the oven chamber.